Ferdinand Nekaris
Ferdinand Nekaris is the older brother of Ewenth Nekaris and Hikariki Nekaris. He is not a member of any guild. He was known as "Red Knight (赤の騎士)" due to his mastery over fire magic. Appearance Ferdinand is a tall man with an athletic body build. He has silvery/white hair, green eyes and uses a pair of glasses. Even though he is a member of the Nekaris Clan, he doesn't have the characteristic yellow eyes and is the only member of the entire clan to have different colored eyes. Despite being a 36 years-old, he has the appearance of a man in his twenties. This alteration on his aging was caused by the Immortal Disease. He always uses a brownish suit, a red tie and a white shirt under the suit. He uses blue jeans (?) and sneakers. Personality Ferdinand is a nice, calm, talkative and extremely calm person. He seems bothered with the Immortal Disease because it stopped his aging. He dislikes Dragon Slayers, bears, corpses and Darkness Magic. He don't like to fight using his magic. He will only use his spells when urgently needed. He is slightly perverted, but not like his brother, Ewenth Nekaris. History Ferdinand was born in X755. He was the first son of Seraphiel Nekaris with an unidentified woman. That must be why he has different eyes. As a child, he was fragile and cowardly. When he was 17 years-old, he served the Fiore Royal Army. As a soldier, he learned Fire Magic and Water Magic. After three years, he had to fight a witch . His partners were all dead due to the witch's strong magic. The witch cursed him with the Immortal Disease and disappeared. Some years passed and the dragons appeared in the Grand Magic Games. He tried to fight Zirconis, but was defeated by the shame of being naked via Zirconis' roar. He left the Royal Army and opened his own shop. Untill today, he sells magic items on his shop with his wife, Alba Ginkai. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Is a caster type elemental magic that utilizes fire as its basis. •''' 'Blazing Blade - '''With one of his hands, he forms a fiery sword-like construct. '• Blazing Spear '- With both hands, he forms a large spear-like construct made of flames. '• Blazing Star - 'This spells is extremely similar to Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, but less destructive. '• Blazing Spirit '- His entire body is engulfed on flames, enhancing his abilities and adding fire to his normal blows. '• Blazing Storm - 'With both hands, he forms an enormous tornado of flames. Water Magic : Is a caster type elemental magic that utilizes water as its basis. Not much is known about Ferdinand's spells. '• Water Breathing '- A basic spell that makes the user able to breathe underwater. '• Watery Spirit '- His entire body is surrounded by water, enhancing his abilities and adding water to his normal blows. '• Watery Claw - 'His hand is engulfed by water. He strikes the target with his fingertips as they were claws. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant '- He can repeatedly strike an enemy many times. When fighting with a six-armed unidentified being, he could defend himslef from the blows and punch the being many times, despite having only two arms. 'Immense Agility '- Ferdinand is known to be the most agile of his clan. He can easily cover great distances without tiring. 'Immense Reflexes '- He could easily dodge every icicle from his brother's spell: Niveous Rain. 'Immense Magic Power '- This is more like a dormant skill, as he dislikes using his magic. Adavnced Spells '''Second Origin: A technique that activates a second "container" of magic. When using this, Ferdinand gains a large boost on magic power. He was the one who taught Ewenth how to use this technique. Steam Magic: By fusing Fire Magic and Water Magic, he can manipulate steam. It seems to be extremely hot, as it could burn some trees. Not much is known about Ferdinand's spells. '• Mist '- The enviroment is engulfed by a very deep haze. Ferdinand can easily see trhough the mist. '• Misty Body '- Ferdinand transforms himself in steam, making himself intangible. '• Misty Blast '- Ferdinand blasts a stream of extremely hot steam from his hands. Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage